Ab Alio Spectes Alteri Quod Feceris
by xfgnjsdfn
Summary: As you do to another, expect another to do to you. Remus is captured by Deatheaters, and is Voldemort all he seems? SLASH / RLLV
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_It's dark. I can smell it, blood._

_It was the night of the full moon and the werewolf was in the middle of a chase, a chase of hide and seek. He was seeking the blood, and hiding from the people with sticks that shot those strange lights._

_The smell almost made him whine, but he held it in. Where was that smell coming from?! _

_All he had ever wanted was a pack, someplace to belong, but who would take a lone wolf? Lone wolfs were hazards that were avoided at all costs. Even finding a mate would settle this loneliness…_

_He was almost there!_

_Then a green colored light struck the tree to the right of him. He yelped but kept running, how much farther could it be? Save for that distraction he could have out run them, but that burst of light had slowed him down enough for the people with sticks to catch up to him._

_A red light shot out and suddenly he was bound in rope._

_How dare they!_

_The people with sticks started laughing and yipping like a pack of jackals. They circled him…_

_He quickly lashed out to disarm them (literally), but just got caught in the binding, making the pack laugh harder and started moving in._

_"Oh, poor little wolf, got lost from its pack." Came the voice of a female above him._

_"He don't have no pack, and he ain't no little wolf, although he could have potential. Should he keep him as a pet, or give him away?" came the voice of a man across from the female._

_He snarled, showing his teeth. A pet indeed! Did they think him a common house mutt?_

_But that only made them laugh, "Lets give him to our lord, he'll have fun breaking him."_

_They all seemed to agree because they all got into a fight about who would get to be the one to give the gift. Then the apparent leader pointed his stick at the most vocal one of the group and a green light shot out, the person then started screaming like he had been mauled, but he could not see a mark on him._

_The other people then seemed to decide to let that man take control. To believe that even humans follow the rule of nature, that the strongest win, was both comforting and disturbing._

_But he didn't get time to think of this for long, since the new leader then smiled gleefully and pointed his stick at me._

_He went to snarl but it died in his throat as a colored light hit him and all went black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

When Remus woke up, his first thought was 'is it humanly possible to have a headache this bad?' but after thinking (which was rather painful in itself) he smiled ruefully. No, it wasn't. But he wasn't completely human, now was he?

After that went through his head, he started to look around and froze.

He was in a hexagonal room decorated in greens and silvers. Large and small snakes made of everything from glass to granite also decorated the room, enough to see a snake no matter where you looked but not enough to be overpowering.

He was on a large bed that had a forest green comforter and four large snakes that seemed to start in different corners to then twine together and then go up a different corner to support the shear green fabric of the canopy, the bed could easily sleep five people.

Although there were no windows, and no apparent source of light, there was enough light to read a book.

And that left Remus. The last thing he remembered was that it was just before the full moon rose, there had been a battle just before so he wasn't able to get the potion to help him transform.

Then just before he transformed and the world went black, he saw a Deatheater holding his arm jump up and run for the forest…

And now I'm in a strange place that is undoubtedly as Slytheren as it could get.

Remus sighed. It would be just his luck that he would follow the Deatheater and then get caught by a group waiting in ambush.

But why didn't they just kill me? It would be a lot easier to just kill me then to bother brining my here.

But where is 'here'? And why give me a nice room like this?

He decided that the more he thought of his situation the worse it got, so he got up and wandered around the room until he came to a door.

It was locked, of course.

But just as he turned his back and took six steps, the door opened.

Spinning around to face the door and dropping to all fours with his right leg out to the side in a defensive position.

But the Deatheater just laughed and pointed his wand at Remus. Instantly he was bound. The Deatheater waved his wand and levitated Remus to follow him as he left the room and went down the corridor and was side-apparated to a different room.

Inside the room were Deatheaters of every shape and size. Some Remus recognized behind the white masks but many were unknown to him.

All of the sudden the room went quiet and looked expectantly to the center of the room were there was a throne-like chair with a high back and stairs leading up to it. And on the chair was the person Remus least wanted to see, Voldemort.

He was just as Remus remembered him as. Bald and pale with slits for a nose and red snake eyes that flicked around the room.

"Welcome, my followersssss." He rasped gazing unblinkingly around. "What news do you bring me?"

A robed Deatheater stepped forward from the group and proceeded to report on the standing on various battles. More Deatheaters stepped forward after to report similar standings. Voldemort seemed to look board through it all.

Until Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, Voldemort's red eyes seemed to narrow to slits and a small frown graced his lips. "What do you have to report?" he asked in a perfectly calm voice.

But Lucius merely smiled, "My lord, as you have taken me of duty of a short break," here Remus raised an eyebrow, what had Lucius done to get into Voldemort's bad favor? "I happened to take a small walk and happened upon something I think you would find to your liking."

A sinking feeling started in Remus' throat and went all the way to his gut, dreading what he knew was coming next.

Lucius then motioned in his direction and the Deatheater that still had him bound started forward, other Deatheaters clearing a path when they realized what was happening.

When Remus made it to the center his binder suddenly let him go and he just managed to twist enough to keep him from being hurt before he hit the ground.

The Deatheaters just laughed.

Collecting what was left of his pride and dignity, Remus got to his feet and stared strait back at the one man who had made his life a living hell.

What he found disturbed him. Voldemort was watching him and was far too interested in Remus' opinion.

"Well, what have we here?" his silky voice cut through his thoughts and he quickly guarded his mind against any possible attack. Voldemort merely looked amused.

"A gift," Lucius smoothly said, "I hope he is to your liking, I found him last night during the full moon. I thought you might like the task of breaking him."

Subsequently Voldemort did the thing most unexpected. He laughed.

"Yessss. That will be most ssssatisfactory." He said with an unholy light gleaming in his eye. "Send him to my room. I'll see to him latter." And with that he was dismissed, to face who knows what.

Fun, can't wait. Remus though grimily. He sighed again why is it always me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Well, this is just great. Though Remus, I always wanted to be tortured by one of the greatest dark wizards of all time.

He was in what appeared to be Voldemort's bedchamber. Standing in the center was a large table that could be used for different things. Off to the side was a large bed. All in all it seemed like a normal bedroom.

The door then burst open and Voldemort walked in. Or swept in, as that would be a better description. As the door closed, Remus was suddenly chained to the wall.

"Hmmm. What have we here? A lost little puppy?" Voldemort said as he put a cold hand on Remus' chest.

Remus growled and leaned away.

Voldemort just stepped closer, "You can't get away from me my little wolf. You'll soon tell me all your secrets."

A whip appeared in his hands, "Lets start with something classic."

Walking to the back, Remus tried to turn his head to see but couldn't quite make it. With a flick of his wrist though, Remus' back arched up, but he refused to make a sound. This carried of for several minutes, until Remus' back was numb and his shirt non-existent.

Voldemort walked back around, and as Remus was a few inches of the ground, he was able to look him in the eye. "Ready to tell me anything?" Knowing that there would be nothing he simply conjured various knifes onto the table.

Over the next few hours, Voldemort went on torturing Remus, he even started breaking his fingers one by one, but when he still refused to even make a sound and still had his mind guarded, Voldemort apparently decided it was enough for today, since his bindings disappeared and he slumped down. Voldemort caught him with one arm and half carried half dragged him the wall where he was sat down and his hands manacled to the wall above his head.

"Strong little wolf," mused Voldemort " but for how long? You can't resist me forever, you know."

"Watch me." Was all Remus had to say.

And a small smile flickered across his face when he saw Voldemort's eyes narrow and he frowned.

He watched as the werewolf slept on, that damned half-lopsided smile still on his face.

I don't get it. He thought, even the bravest have at least **started** to crumble. All there is on this wolf's face is a small smile that makes my insides burn.

He snorted, he'll break soon enough. Meanwhile, I'll have him healed so I can have some more fun.

That decided he called Severus Snape, when he arrived Voldemort was calmly getting a drink of brandy.

"You called?" Asked Snape.

"Yes, get some healing potions for that wolf." Said Voldemort with a wave of his hand in the general direction of Remus.

Snape raised an eyebrow but wisely remained silent. Instead he walked over and started examining 'that wolf'. After a few minutes, he stood up and walked out to get the right potions.

Voldemort sighed. And walked over to Remus, what makes you so interesting to me, I wonder?

When Snape returned Voldemort was gone and Remus was awake.

Snape smirked when Remus noticed him, "Now, don't you look well."

Remus smiled back, "I've had worse. Those healing potions?"

Snape nodded and helped Remus take the potions.

That done Snape sat back and looked at Remus, "He wants you for something…different. He doesn't usually act like this with anybody else he has taken to 'breaking'."

Remus looked at Snape puzzled, "What would he want me for then?"

Snape sighed, "I don't know. Why are you here anyway?"

Remus smiled, "Lucius caught me during the full moon, a present to get into Voldemorts good graces."

"Ah."

"What'll you tell the Order?" asked Remus.

"Probably the truth, that tends to be best Lupin." Snape sneered.

"No need to get snippy." Smiled Remus.

"Yes well, try to not tell all of the Order's secrets." And with that Snape got up and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Remus sighed alone again hmm? Well, at least I'm used to it.

_And so Remus settled in to wait, wondering if was ever going to get a normal life._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Thud.

Remus moved his knees to the left just as a javelin buried itself into the stone where they had been a moment ago.

There were now five javelins stuck into the wall, all in places Remus had been just moments before they hit, making him twist against his still chained hands above his head. Instinct and super-sharp reflexes saving his life by mere centimeters.

Thud.

_Six_, thought Remus.

It had been going on for three days strait now, literally.

I wonder how he can go on like this? He doesn't seem to need to eat, sleep, or have any human needs or urges. _It's almost like he's not human!_ Remus, realizing what he had thought, then burst out laughing.

Only he forgot he wasn't alone.

"Did you find something amusing? Or did this all just going to your head?" He hissed.

Remus tried to stop himself, he really did… but it still just ended up coming out.

"Oh no." He said, "I'm fine, really. I just suddenly wondered what you would look like in a tutu." Remus shrugged, then smirked, "Guess I couldn't hold it in."

Voldemort's face darkened. His robes swirling as he took the five steps to close in on Remus, roughly grabbing him by the throat and electing a growl from the wolf.

"I am not one to be trifled with." He said, his face dangerously close to Remus'.

Oh, I must have gone nuts; my need for survival would stop me otherwise.

"Absolutely. Not one to be trifled with, only one to be admired and looked at through a lust-heated gaze."

Wrong thing to say.

"To be looked at through a lust-heated gaze? My, vary…" Voldemort cocked his head to the side, "creative…"

"Oh, don't take it to heart, please." Responded Remus before he thought of what he was saying, "I don't want to be the one responsible for breaking your heart, what's left of it anyway, when you can't find that special someone who actually loves and cares about you." Dead, that was what he was, but still he carried on, "By the way, if you do find that someone, I suggest you take care of her and make sure not to kill her. There aren't enough witches willing to love a creature of darkness in this world as it is, let alone if you keep killing them."

For some reason Remus couldn't control his mouth, or what came out of it. He probably would have carried on all night, but Voldemort had different plans.

Just as Remus was opening his mouth to say yet another life endangering comment, Voldemort suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to Remus', effectively silencing him.

Remus himself was to shock to do anything as Voldemort deepened the kiss, swiping his velvety toung across Remus' teeth to find Remus'.

The wolf in Remus ignited in a blaze, consuming him, making him want to defend, to dominate. So when Voldemort's toung finally found Remus' he was ready for him, and attacked Voldemort's toung, intertwining them only to have the slick surfaces slide off one another.

Suddenly Voldemort retreated, making Remus lean towards him and emit a low growl to try to make him come back.

If Remus had been paying attention he would have noticed that Voldemort's breathing was quick and shallow, but since he didn't he was shocked by what he said next.

"Maybe I don't want a witch in my bed, maybe I want something else."

Remus made a low whine in the back of his throat and Voldemort noticed his brown eyes had gained gold flecks.

Nonetheless, Voldemort moved forward again to capture Remus' lips, this time being welcomed by them. And as the kiss deepened again Voldemort's hands found Remus' bare chest.

Remus shuddered as the cold hands made contact with his over heated skin, and then moaned Voldemort's nails slightly scratched his skin.

The moan motivated Voldemort to turn his attention to the button of Remus' jeans. Once he had accomplished that, his hands smoothed down Remus' chest to dip down and brush Remus' growing erection.

Remus, groaning, broke the kiss to drop his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

After a few passes Voldemort grabbed the base of Remus' erection in his hand, making it's owner arch toward it and making him let out a low hiss.

Roughly inserting his leg between Remus' Voldemort started pumping his erection, hand gliding smoothly over its surface. Thus it didn't take long for Remus to come.

Panting shallow breaths, Remus was only vaguely aware of Voldemort. Looking up, however, changed that. Voldemort's usually blazing red eyes had swirls of green in them and he was watching Remus with an expression that could have been anything.

Apparently, though, he had been thinking of something since he then nodded and waved his hand at the chains binding Remus. They quickly released him and he would have fallen if not for the fact that Voldemort was right in front of him.

As Remus stumbled Voldemort wound his arm around Remus' waist and through him onto the bed that had all but been forgotten, to then swing his leg over Remus' to end up between Remus' legs leaning over and having said person lay under him.

"_I'd rather have you in my bed." Said Voldemort, not knowing how true that was going to become._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

When Remus awakened he noticed he was alone and unbound in the large bed.

_My God, what did I do!_ Remus thought, growing more disgusted with himself.

Remus covered his eyes with his hand and moaned in distress. Harry's going to kill me if he finds out.

Figuring he might as well look around, he swung his legs over the side and wrapped a silver sheet around himself and stood up. He then walked to the dresser to find it full of black robes.

Picking one out he tried it on and surprisingly it was only a bit too small.

_Wow, not only does Voldemort bottom, he also is my size!_

Remus let his head fall into his hands as he let out a sigh.

Getting up, Remus walked to the door and found it unlocked. Going through, he found himself in a hallway.

_Good thing I can do some wandless magic._

"Remus!"

"Hello Harry!" replied Remus. "How are you?"

Harry stopped, gob smacked, "HOW AM I! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER YOU WERE CAPTURED BY VOLDEMORT!" Harry continued, ignoring the flinches at the name, "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A LETTER! WHY WERE YOU EVEN ALONE! AREN'T YOU SUPOSE TO HAVE?"

"Harry, that is enough." Dumbledore said, coming into the room. "Remus had been on an important mission."

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!" Harry screeched.

"The war for one thing." Muttered Mad-eye while Harry pouted.

"I think I need to go rest." Remus muttered, trying to tiptoe out of the room without notice. Running up the stairs of Grimmauld Place Remus closed the door to his room and sank into his bed.

Tomorrow he had to go back to Hogwarts to substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts, since the current teacher had a minor breakdown just because one student put some fire crabs in his hair.

_Honestly_, Remus thought shaking his head, _one little prank and he was determined to be "mentally unstable" quality has certainly gone down._

It was weeks latter when Harry found Remus grading papers.

"Ah! Harry, what brings you here?" Remus asked looking up.

Harry sighed, "Does he really mean that much to you?"

Remus looked flabbergasted, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Voldemort." Harry stated, "Do you really want to be at his side?"

"Harry!" Remus gasped, eyes opening wide.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Harry demanded, "You never pay attention to your surroundings anymore, and you look perpetually sad and lonely! Ever since you were captured you don't act the same, and I'm worried. So answer me, do you miss him? And don't lie!"

Remus hunched his shoulders and lowered his head, almost inaudibly he whispered, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Harry asked beseechingly.

"Yes I want to go back to his arms! Yes I want to try and make him smile! Yes I want to kill him and end this war! Yes I want to shake his pale ass and kiss him!" Remus shouted as he quickly stood and towered over Harry.

"Good. Why don't you pack and I'll distract the Order." Harry stated as he turned and headed to the door.

Remus blinked, "What?" he asked stupidly.

"Dumbledore set you up that night," Harry said quietly over his shoulder, "he sent you on that assignment knowing you would be captured."

"Why would... how…?"

"He wanted you to get captured so you could break free and tell him where Voldemort's base was and how to get in," Harry smiled sadly, " But he didn't expect Voldemort to take a personal interest in you. Even as we speak Dumbledore is forming a plan to use you as bait to attract Voldemort."

"Yes, I am sure the Dark Lord will run out of his fortress and magically appear in front of Dumbledore because he wanted to recapture a werewolf from the Order." Remus deadpanned.

Harry giggled, but then his face got serious, "He really does care about you, Remus."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "I doubt Dumbledore will care one way or another."

"Not Dumbledore!" Harry said exasperated, "Voldemort."

"Riiight." Remus said, "and how do you know thins, oh knowledgeable one?"

"He dreams of you." Harry said, a fierce blush creeping up his neck as he coughed, "You two seem to be having a great time of it all."

"Ah." Remus felt a blush of his own dust his cheeks.

"I see his dreams sometimes, I don't think he realizes." Harry looked at Remus, sincerity on his face, "In the dreams he says he loves you, and he means it. Follow whatever road you want, I will support you. Hurry now, or Dumbledore will realize."

Quickly Harry went through the door and out to the hallway, leaving a shocked werewolf behind.

Remus thought of the dreams he himself had been having, and allowed himself a soft smile. Turning on his heel, Remus ran to his chambers and packed a few essentials.

Suddenly glad of his mischievous younger days, Remus sneaked out of the castle and apparated to the entryway of Riddle Manor.

Walking up the grand stairs, Remus thought of when he had first returned after escaping. Smiling he recalled telling Dumbledore he didn't remember where he had been held, instinct telling him it would cause trouble.

Grinning Remus slowly opened the door to the Dark Lord's study (found attempting to relocate the bedroom) to find Voldemort looking out the window lost in thought.

Voldemort shocked gaze meet Remus' smile as he fully entered the room.

"Miss me?"


End file.
